nbc_moviesfandomcom-20200214-history
List of NBC Movies videos
This is a list of videos that contain NBC Movies films on them. History In 1978, NBC Movies announced that they were planning to create a bunch of movies filmed on videotape. Their first titles were Ickis' Island, The Ice Skating House, Lost in Time: A Prehistoric Adventure, Class Runaway, A Trip to the Zoo, A Ghost's Life, Ickis' Day Off, The Boy who Cried Walrus, Just Say "Please!", Dractula and We Want Money. Cartoons on video Dractula was the first NBC Movies "cartoonish" film on video. NBC Movies stated on October 12, 1978 that they would start making "cartoonish" NBC Movies films on videotape. And on January 12, 1981 Universal Pictures one of NBC Movies' retalationships named the "cartoonish" NBC Movies films on videotape "the best cartoon movies ever." From October 14, 1982 to December 17, 1984, NBC Movies used sublimal messages on "cartoonish" NBC Movies films on videotape. For example, the VHS release of Planet Three used to have a sublimal message that said "sonofabitch", that means "son of a bitch." The next "cartoonish" NBC Movies film on videotape to have a sublimal message was the December 12, 1982 VHS reprint of Ickis' Island. When Ickis finds out he gets to his island, he hits the hand, causing the word "crappymonster" to come out, which means "crappy monster." The third "cartoonish" NBC Movies film on videotape to have a sublimal message was the Febuary 15, 1983 VHS reprint of Dractula. When Dractula flaps his wings, the words "ihateyourguts" come out of them, which means "I hate your guts." On the fourth "cartoonish" NBC Movies film to have a sublimal message which was the April 12, 1983 VHS reprint of Just Say "Please!", when Anna flaps her hands (wings), the word "beanoob" comes out of them, which means "be a noob." The fifth "cartoonish" NBC Movies film on videotape was the September 16, 1983 VHS reprint of A Trip to the Zoo. When the children look at the lion to feed him fruit snacks, the word "happycrappyeaster" is seen, which means "happy crappy Easter." (Easter is a holiday that only occours during March 31.) The sixth "cartoonish" NBC Movies film on videotape to have a sublimal message was the December 1983 VHS of A Very First Christmas. When Janet throws some dust at her Christmas tree, the word "gettohell" is seen, which means "get to hell." The seventh "cartoonish" NBC Movies film on videotape to have a sublimal message was the August 16, 1984 VHS of Fools in April. When the April Fool hits the dust with his hands, the word "fuckyou" comes out, which means "fuck you." The eighth "cartoonish" NBC Movies film on videotape to have a sublimal message was the December 17, 1984 VHS reprint of Class Runaway. When Joshua runs out of the parking lot of his scholl using a car, the dusty text "gocrappy" appears in dust version, which means "go crappy." The ninth and final "cartoonish" NBC Movies film on videotape to have a sublimal message was the October 12, 1994 VHS reprint of The Lion King. When Simba hits his feet on the ground, the word "sex" in star form comes out of them, which means "sfx." Disney films on NBC Movies VHS tapes Category:Videos Category:DVDs Category:VHS Tapes Category:Lists